Pinkie Pie's Fun Birthday Party For DJ Pon3
by danparker
Summary: Pinkie Pie, Bon Bon and Maud Pie are going to throw a birthday party for DJ Pon3. Then they get a little bit of help from a new pony.


Pinkie Pie's Fun Birthday Party For DJ Pon3

One day in Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie woke up to start the new day. But to her, and another pony, it wasn't just any other ordinary day. "It's DJ Pon3's birthday party day!" she squealed.

Today _was_ DJ Pon3's birthday and Pinkie Pie, of course, was going to throw her a big birthday party.

"Time to start preparing!" said Pinkie Pie and then she made up a random short song, "Today is DJ Pon3, birthday party! Whoopee! Whoopee! Today is DJ Pon3, birthday party! Whoopee! Whoopee! When is it? Not tomorrow, but today! Yay! Who is this pony? It's not Pon1, not Pon2, never Pon11, but DJ Pon3!"

Just then, Pinkie Pie heard a knock on the door. "Must be a knock at the door! And that's that!" Pinkie Pie concluded her song with that. She bounced to the front door and opened it.

"Good morning!" Pinkie Pie squealed, "Bon Bon!" For this party, Pinkie Pie hired Bon Bon to help with the decorations. "Come on, Bon Bon!" Pinkie Pie squealed, "Let's get go-ing!"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," giggled Bon Bon, "I will help." "Then let's get party-ing!" squealed Pinkie Pie. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Another guest!" Pinkie Pie announced.

Bon Bon turned to face the door, only to see that Pinkie Pie has already gotten to the door first and opened it. "Hello," the pony said to Pinkie Pie. "Its Maud Pie!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Maud Pie is one of Pinkie Pie's older sisters. She's more into rocks than party stuff, but Pinkie Pie still loves her older sister. "Maud Pie?" asked Bon Bon.

"I asked her if she could help out with the decorations," Pinkie Pie explained, "I know she will do a great job with the extra decorations." "Ok," agreed Bon Bon.

"I'll do my best," Maud Pie said. "Wee!" squealed Pinkie Pie, "Let's get going! I mean let's get decorating!" "Ok!" agreed Bon Bon.

"Yep," Maud Pie replied. The three ponies started with getting the birthday party ready.

Within an hour, the decorations have been prepared. Pinkie Pie and Bon Bon's decorations were both candy and sweets themed. While Maud Pie's decoration were rock-themed.

"What do you think, Gummy?" Pinkie Pie asked her pet alligator. Gummy, as usual, didn't reply. "Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie Pie replied, "Now we get the cake cake-ing!"

Then Maud Pie thought of something.

"Wait a minute," Maud Pie said suddenly, "Let's think about the pony whom we're throwing a party for first." "I did!" said Pinkie Pie, "Or." "Or what?" asked Bon Bon.

"Maybe we should make it music theme," suggested Maud Pie, "Since DJ Pon3 is really good at music." "Mixing music," Bon Bon said, "To be precise." "Okey then," Pinkie Pie replied, "Let's go music!"

"Can I help out?" a voice called out. The three ponies turned to see a Pegasus pony whom they've never met before had walked into Sugarcube Corner. "Hello," said Maud Pie.

"And who are you?" asked Pinkie Pie. "My name is Shower," the Pegasus pony said. "Nice to meet you," Pinkie Pie said, "And so what brings you here."

"I could throw in some music decoration suggestions," Shower said, "I overheard you talking about it so I decided to come in." "Great idea!" Pinkie Pie said. "Thanks," said Bon Bon and Maud Pie. "No problem," smiled Shower. So that's what they did.

With Shower's help, the party decorations have been completed. "This is good," said Shower. "Of course it is!" shouted Pinkie Pie. Hours later, it was time for DJ Pon3 to show up. She walked into Sugarcube Corner. The moment she walked into the darkened room.

"Surprise!" everypony popped out at once. DJ Pon3 was surprised. "Happy birthday, DJ Pon3!" everypony said at once. DJ Pon3 was indeed happy. So she smiled. She was so happy that she decided to play some music, since this was a music themed birthday party. "Thanks to Shower!" said Bon Bon.

"You bet!" said Pinkie Pie. "Thanks," smiled Shower. "I think we've done a great job," said Pinkie Pie. "The whole music, rock and candy themed party was a great idea, Shower," Bon Bon said. "Right," agreed Maud Pie, "We had to throw in music in the decoration set for DJ Pon3."

"Yep," Shower said, "Thanks for using my idea. I'm going to stay for a while." "Good!" squealed Pinkie Pie, "Then let's par-tay!" So that's what everypony did. Even Gummy, well, sort of.

But that night, however. "Wait a minute!" Pinkie Pie said out lout, "I've never met Shower before! And I haven't thrown her a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!"


End file.
